


Sailor Changkyun

by FacelessVoice



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M, somewhat a coffee shop au, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessVoice/pseuds/FacelessVoice
Summary: He steps out of the stall and out the window, heels clicking to accentuate his embarrassment. Without any actual mode of transportation Changkyun runs across campus and the laughs that follow behind him are sadly normal. He runs until his wand glows, meaning he was close to what awakened his moon powers.“What happened now you Rilakkuma knock off?”





	Sailor Changkyun

Could this happen at a more inconvenient time? The crescent earring on Changkyun’s left ear starts warming up in the middle of his government lecture. Couldn't Seoul stay safe for five minutes, he didn't want to fail Mr.Kim’s and lose the credit. That man was not nice about raising grades last minute.

 

He sighs and packs his things before quietly exiting. Hyungwon from across the room sends him a judgmental and confused look while sipping his Starbucks. Changkyun shrugs as the door closes, he’d have to borrow notes again. God, he hates owing Hyungwon a favor when his wallet is so low.

 

Changkyun leaves his bag with Kihyun in the library and hides in the bathroom. He hates this too. His earring is almost burning when his touch cools it. In a flash of bright pink and glitter his jeans regress into a white skirt with pink trim. Pink heels and lace panyhoes glide up his legs. His hoodie dissolves into a white frill shirt with a pink bow. On the bow is the signature crescent moon pendant telling the world that the man in the pretty pink schoolgirl outfit is I.Moon. Im Changkyun can’t even begin to explain how he got to this point.

 

As he pulls a pink wand with a moon jewel out of the pendant, lace gloves and a mask appear on Changkyun. The final step is his honey blonde hair brightening into a sleek silver. The glitter fades away and Changkyun is back in his university bathroom in a ridiculous outfit he hopes no one he knows see’s him in.

 

He steps out of the stall and out the window, heels clicking to accentuate his embarrassment. Without any actual mode of transportation Changkyun runs across campus and the laughs that follow behind him are sadly normal. He runs until his wand glows, meaning he was close to what awakened his moon powers.

 

There are toddler sized gummy bears overrunning the street, turning over trash cans, breaking car windows and latching on to unfortunate passersby. It's the exact cute and destructive nature he expects from his arch nemesis Shownu Bear. He still feels absurd having an arch nemesis let alone one named Shownu Bear, who does in fact have bear ears and a fur pelt outfit Peta would have a cow over.

 

“What happened now you Rilakkuma knock off?”

 

Changkyun throws at the big towering human bear. Normally Sunhyuk is the one to throw fighting words but I.Moon finds himself alone against an agent of darkness. Shownu himself was alone at least. Shownu smirks and his paws pop out sharp silver claws. If he weren’t being charged by a 6 foot bear/man Changkyun would pay attention to the fur crop top showing abs galore and delicious beefy arms. Instead he’s rolling around dodging dagger paws and stomping gummy bears into oblivion. It's a bad week for him.

 

There are too many civilians for Changkyun to blast Shownu with his wand. A miscalculation and he knocks out someone innocent, if he does nothing he’s letting a villain win. When he has enough distance Changkyun taps his earring to form a crescent boomerang he eagerly chucks. The attack knows the intended target and weaves around obstacles to smack Shownu on the forehead.

 

It disorients him long enough for Changkyun to charge his wand up for a final attack to end the fight. When the moon on the wand glitters pink he knows it’s ready.

 

“Moooooooooon pooooweeeeeeeer!!”

 

The beam hits Shownu in the chest in a blinding glittery fashion. He knows the fight is at a draw when the bears return to Shownu and haul his unconscious body into a portal and disappearing before Changkyun can unmask him. Again, it's a bad week for him.

 

Changkyun runs into an alleyway to go back into his normal clothes. His watch tells him his lecture is almost over and he won’t be getting back in time. Stupid magical girl powers making him miss class. The walk of shame to Kihyun and his disapproving glance overs as he retrieves his bag finds Changkyun pouting at the campus cafe. Hoseok pats his head in a consoling manner like a real hyung should, unlike Kihyun. So short, so bitter.

 

Hyungwon is already on his way with the notes after Changkyun texted him with a promise of any caffeine he wanted. Hoseok hyung knows their orders and makes them in the background. Hoseok was such a flower boy in a crisp white shirt with black slacks and apron tied tight as a fiddle. His large shoulders shake Hyungwon’s iced coffee like a bartender and it's a wonder the fabric doesn't rip from the bulging muscles underneath. Changkyun mourns his wallet. Saving the world did not pay bills in any way whatsoever.

 

Which leads to another bullshit qualm he has about his powers. If it wasn't a battle at night in the moonlight Changkyun could forget being powerful and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. In the day he only had his wand and whatever strength he normally possessed. He was gonna kill Minhyuk with his bare hands.

 

**You**

Where were you?? I was almost bear food t.t

 

**Naughty Puppy**

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

busy…

 

doin stuff...

 

**You**

Making out with Mark hyung doesn't count as busy, I missed my lecture :(

 

**Naughty Puppy**

…

 

it was more than making out Changkyunnie (¬‿¬)

 

**You**

Eww

 

**Naughty Puppy**

dont eww at the beauty of the birds and the bees u were made like that !

 

**You**

Eeeeewwwww

 

Seriously, I could have used your help. I'm not the sun guardian hyung, I barely knocked him out.

 

**Naughty Puppy**

Bear-ly lmaooooo

 

alright im sorry (╥﹏╥)

 

speakin of bees… how’s bee babe

 

**You**

Don't call him that

 

And I wouldn't know, I have to copy notes from Hyungwon hyung because of a ^certain hyung.

 

**Naughty Puppy**

ಥ_ಥ

 

ok ok, i wont skip out next time

 

**You**

Thanks hyung

 

**Naughty Puppy**

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc) love you kyunnie !!

 

Changkyun sighs. He can't catch a break. Hyungwon almost gave up asking him where he randomly ran off to so much during class. Almost. He still sends Changkyun side glances like he wants to ask but is already exasperated at the lack of answers. He was entitled to his own secrets and Hyungwon got coffee out of it. Changkyun and his poor, poor wallet.

 

Then it happens. Changkyun see’s why he’s in this mess in the first place and their dimples warm him up inside like smooth honey. Lee Jooheon switches shifts with Hoseok and Changkyun falls in love all over again.

 

He remembers their first encounter back when Changkyun was a sophomore in high school. Jooheon was the rapping hype man to Hyungwon’s DJ-ing for spirit week. He was so energetic and lively changkyun couldn't keep his eyes off of him, requested a song and made a friend, then he was seeing him everywhere. He considers Jooheon as his first friend, there were a lot of firsts between them that Changkyun wouldn’t trade for the world. Somehow in the process he came to completely trust Jooheon, if he said jump Changkyun wouldn't even look above his head to do so.

 

Which was why when an earthquake hit and Jooheon was almost crushed by falling debris Changkyun unlocked his powers in time to save the center of his world. Changkyun sacrificed his future to save Jooheon in the present. So even if he was bone weary and tired, schedule so tight he couldn't breathe, seeing Jooheon alive and smiling made it all worth it. He would do it again no question about it.

 

Hoseok waves bye to their table and he sends a shy smile to Changkyun who returns it rather awkwardly. He was a nice hyung but he didn't want to send any wrong signals in front of Jooheon. Telling anyone besides Minhyuk about his situation would invite them to call him whipped. It would be true but Changkyun didn’t want to be dealing with it.

 

Changkyun is in the middle of cramming when his earring starts burning again. He slides his coffee to Hyungwon and tells him he’ll be a few minutes. Five minutes, just five minutes to pass his class. Jooheon is helping another customer so Changkyun tells him goodbye in spirit, transforming in the bathroom and out the window.

 

Minhyuk in his magical girl outfit is nearly the same as Changkyun’s except red. He was already there holding his lower back delicately which prompts Changkyun to ask him what happened in the battle.

 

“These are different battle wounds I.Moon.”

 

“Gross. This is why I can't look Mark hyung in the eyes.”

 

Shownu has his sidekick along with the throng of gummy bears today. Wonho’s blue hair pops against the black leather outfit and lace mask. He looked like he belonged on a cover of playboy with his bunny ears and tail peeking out of the seductive leather clothes. It couldn't have been Y7 with all the straps and harnesses.

 

“I see you haven’t been to church to praise the good lord lately!” Changkyun directs at Wonho. He gets a dangerous smirk and dust bunnies thrown his way.

 

“I actually went last week, nothing like a good confessional to cleanse away the sins.” The lewd hand motion Wonho makes has Changkyun scrunching his nose in distaste. Minhyuk laughs though.

 

“Priests and sexual relations hold a deep and negative connotation to molested young boys in the church, it’s not some sick joke.”

 

Wonho pouts at Changkyun, mildly impressed he spewed all that out through the dust bunnies. They trade blows slowly moving closer to the cafe. Changkyun is worried about Jooheon so much he probably summons him on accident. Jooheon peers through the glass doors to see Changkyun receive a particularly nasty scratch from Shownu.

 

“Sunhyuk, anytime you wanna use a sunbeam.”

 

“It’s overcast I can't change the weather I.Moon.”

 

Shownu growls as two bears grip I.Moon’s ankles giving the perfect opportunity for Shownu to slice across his chest. The sting stuns Changkyun and the blood soaks into his white shirt like spilt kool aid. Out of the corner of his eye he see’s Jooheon jumping to attack Shownu.

 

That idiot! He was completely oblivious to Wonho shoving Minhyuk out of the way to attack him. Changkyun feels that same panic he felt in high school get channeled into his wand. The rod extends into a staff and Changkyun can feel the power of the moon hidden somewhere in the sky.

 

“Pretty moon power!!”

 

The bright pink light knocks Shownu into Wonho and they both slide across the street, passed out. Before gummy bears and dust bunnies can whisk away the two people who have been the bane of his existence, Minhyuk ties them up and fights off any approaching underlings. Changkyun shakes off the shock and searches for Jooheon.

 

He finds his favorite person is unharmed but curled into a ball by a lamp post not too far away. Changkyun thanks God Jooheon is okay and props him up. Minhyuk kills the last underling as Shownu stirs, Changkyun puts his staff under his chin in warning.

 

“Why?”

 

Shownu blinks dark lashes at Changkyun.

 

“Why have you been attacking us and the city? What could possibly make you fight me every hour for the past few weeks?”

 

Wonho starts to wake up and Minhyuk doesn't waste a second aiming his wand right between his eyes. He could tell how pissed Changkyun was.

 

“I figured out your identity last year, you shamelessly flirt with my crush every chance you get. I couldn't stand by and let you get cozy.”

 

Oddly, Wonho looks seething at what Shownu said. Minhyuk breaks the tension to laugh at Changkyun.

 

“It is pretty obvious, it's not like you hide it.”

 

Changkyun prays God would give him the strength to deal with all of them. He huffs a frustrated breath digging the staff harder against Shownu’s throat.

 

“Y-yeah I mean, I like Jooheon but you shouldn’t be destroying half of Seoul to get his attention. If you really liked him you should have asked him out.”

 

There’s this pregnant pause of silence from Shownu. Why were his eyes so wide? Did he not want Changkyun to say he liked Jooheon out loud or something.

 

“You like Lee Jooheon, rapper and busy bee who works at this cafe.”

 

“Yeah I just said that.”

 

“Not Lee Hoseok who you used to have physics with and always ends his shift when you come by?”

 

Now it was Changkyun's turn to be confused. Minhyuk looked like he had the tea of the century looking between magical boy and villian.

 

“So if I say I thought you were flirting with Hoseok…”

 

“I’d think you don't know me well enough to know when I feel awkward. No offence to Hoseok hyung I just like Jooheon more.”

 

“Untie me. I won't run away, promise.”

 

Changkyun undoes both of their bonds, staff ready to blast either of them. Shownu pulls off the bear ears headband and the disguise fades away. In front of Changkyun is his senior friend Son Hyunwoo. He was also Jooheon and Hoseok’s roommate.

 

Suddenly everything made sense, he remembers feeling like a third wheel when he was over at Jooheon’s and forced to be alone with them. Hoseok would be overly friendly and Hyunwoo intimidating by silence. Wonho gasps loudly.

 

They all watch Wonho rip off the bunny ears and Minhyuk practically bounces at the revelation fueled by the drama and plot twist. Out of uniform, Hoseok glued his eyes on Hyunwoo.

 

“Did you mean it? You like me? You were terrorizing Seoul for me?”

 

Hyunwoo grasps for Hoseok to hold hands and stare into each others eyes like they were the only people in the world. Which to Changkyun, they might as well have been with the way they couldn’t look away from each other.

 

“This is nice and all but does this mean you're gonna stop fighting us now. I really need to pass government and Minhyuk wants to blow his boyfriend.”

 

Minhyuk swipes at Changkyun who dodges. Hyunwoo blinks at Minhyuk.

 

“I thought you were Kihyun.”

 

Changkyun pops the p in nope. Minhyuk looks proud that Changkyun would defend him.

 

“He’s got an inch to save him from being Kihyun’s size and it’s in his heels.”

 

This time Minhyuk does kick him on the thigh. Worth it, it’s what he gets for ditching Changkyun last time. They both return to their normal clothes and make a treaty with Jooheon’s roommates. No more stupidly frequent attacks that ruin Changkyuns sleep schedule and class time.

 

Changkyun carries an unconscious Jooheon back inside the cafe. Surprisingly, Hyungwon hadn’t moved from his spot, earphones playing loud trap house. At Jooheon being plopped onto the empty chair Hyungwon pulls out an earbud.

 

“That was a long shit Changkyun.”

 

He doesn't have the energy to correct Hyungwon about his double life at the moment. Jooheon wakes up a few minutes later before any customers come back. He looked confused but a reassuring smile from Changkyun puts him at ease and back into rhythm.

 

Changkyun copies as much of the notes from Hyungwon as he can and when the brunette had his fill of coffee he promises to text pictures of anything he was missing. They say their goodbyes and Changkyun looks over everything Hyunwoo kept interrupting during his classes. Eventually Jooheon clocks out and Changkyun walks back home with him. He might have taken the love your neighbor quote too literally, but Jooheon was the right kind of passionate brightness Changkyun needed to stay grounded.

 

He reflects on how he transferred to Seoul to move with his father's work and how lonely he felt. It was only when Jooheon parted from his group of friends to sit with his tray next to little teenage Changkyun that he became his first friend. Gradually he found more friends he felt comfortable with but it was thanks to Jooheon opening that door and talking to the weird transfer student.

 

The crescent shaped earring had been a present from Jooheon for his seventeenth birthday. If he had to guess, he’d point the jewelry as the source of his powers. Minhyuk got his bracelet from Mark for their anniversary and activated his powers in a similar manner. He never really had someone explain everything to him but he assumed his role of magical girl. Someone had to protect Jooheon.

 

Changkyun, Kihyun, and Hyungwon have dinner together in their small apartment. His hyung’s share a look at Changkyun’s change of mood, silently asking the other if they knew what happened. The sun sets and Changkyun heads up to the roof. As the moon sailor he felt connected to the giant mysterious sphere. He looked at the full moon asking every question bothering him. Why did Changkyun receive these powers? What was he going to do if his life would never return to normal? Did he at least get to change his outfit? At least some boy shorts or hot pants.

 

“Kyunnie!” Jooheon shouts running to hug him. Changkyun stops leaning on the railing to catch Jooheon as he threw himself full force into his chest. The momentum pushes Changkyun’s back against the rail. In a bad twist of fate the metal bends and sends both of them flying over the ledge. Jooheon’s smiling dimples are replaced with dawning horror, Changkyun mirroring him. Jooheon screams the most unmanly scream forcing Changkyun into action. He transforms in time to clutch onto Jooheon and land them relatively safe in front of their apartment complex.

 

Jooheon clings to Changkyun eyes shut tight waiting for a fatal fall that would never happen.

 

“Did we die? Are you god? Why are you so ripped?”

 

Changkyun transforms back again then assures Jooheon he’s alive. Slowly Jooheon opens his eyes and looks up at the broken metal then back down at Changkyun. At Jooheon’s flustered reaction Changkyun also reddens suddenly realizing he was still holding onto him.

 

“Right, um… Sorry we were falling and I sort of..”

 

“You! You saved us! Kyunnie I can’t believe you did that. Jungkook can suck it, you’re the golden maknae.”

 

Changkyun blushes at Jooheon’s gushing and sets him back down. He got into this mess to save him once, every other time wasn’t going to bother him. He could never let anything happen to Jooheon, even if he was tired from school and magical girl work. Looking at his hyung alive and well reminds him with a warm flush that Changkyun might have started with a crush but that’s evolved into the full blown L word.

 

“Hyung…” Jooheon stops mid rant to listen, because that’s how he always was with Changkyun. The small ray of hope he harbors in his heart flourishes with such a small action.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow.” Jooheon doesn’t show any signs of a reaction so Changkyun painfully clears his throat to try for a different approach.

 

“Not as friends, as a date…. My date.” Changkyun can feel his confidence slipping and panic replacing it.

 

“We could do anything you want just say the word and we’ll go hyung.”

 

Changkyun couldn’t look up from his shoes in front of him. He can’t believe he made things awkward between them and ruined their friendship. Not keeping his feelings in check lead to the game over scenario he’d been trying to avoid since he developed his crush. If anything Changkyun would pretend his heart didn’t flutter at everything his hyung did and carry on. He just didn’t want to lose him.

 

“I like Sailor Moon, we could watch it when Hyunwoo and Wonho aren’t home tomorrow.” Changkyun inhales, unaware he had held his breath until the sweet night air filled his lungs.

 

“I’d like that… A lot.”

 

Jooheon throws a million watt smile at Changkyun, holding out his hand. Changkyun holds it delicately, afraid it was all a dream he could wake up from.

 

“It’s a date then.”

 

The earring in Changkyuns ear falls out and into the gutter. Jooheon lunges for it but Changkyun holds onto his hand steady.

 

“It’s okay, it served its purpose.” They head back into the apartment slowly to savor each others presence.

 

“I really liked that earring, though.” Pouts Jooheon.

 

“Then buy me one on our anniversary hyung.”

 

The bright surprise on his hyungs face made all the months of hell worth it. Im Changkyun would leave his magical girl life behind to watch one with his boyfriend Lee Jooheon. As weird and unstable his life was, he wouldn’t change it. Not if it meant he couldn’t cuddle with the light of his life and shout “Moon prism power!” without an explosion of glitter following.


End file.
